Communications technologies have grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The advancement and growth of the communications industry is fostered by enhanced services, smaller and more efficient devices and well engineered standards and protocols. In some cases, legacy communications systems and devices have not kept pace with the rapid changes in the communications industry. For example, many users that live in remote locations or travel to different parts of the world may not have access to standard plain old telephone services (POTS), data connections, wireless services, and emergency services. As a result, in many cases, users may find themselves in a position in which they are unable to efficiently contact emergency services or personnel without traveling great distances or they are forced to deal with an emergency situation by themselves.